Nighttide
This is Nighttide the NightWing’s sona so no touchies! Nighttide is a female Night Fury. Yes it’s dat coot dragon from HTTYD ;) (Don’t tell Nighttide that XD) Appearance Nighttide has sleek, elegent jet black scales that blend in with the night sky, much like a NightWing's scales. She has lighter spots under her wings and underbelly. Instead of having ears and horns, she has light blue ear-like appendages with nubs and tendrils protruding from her head, along with electric blue eyes. Nighttide has blue tail fins for better maneuverability, with small, barely visible secondary wings. She also has retractable teeth, yet she prefers to keep them out so she will look more neutral. Nighttide has a giant blue-star birthmark on the side of her left leg and has a rusty golden hoop earring that dangles from one of her ear tendrils. Read this to find out more about a Night Fury's appearance. Backstory Less than a 3 years ago, Nighttide was living a normal life. She lived with her Night Fury parents, whom she loved with all her heart. She lived far, far, far, far, FAR away from Pyrrhia. Nighttide lived on an island isolated from the whole entire archipelago. But one a day, something terrible happened. Her parents and every single Night Fury on the island were taken away, except for her, of course. To this day, she still doesn’t know what took her parents away. Devastated and torn, she flew away from the only home that she ever knew. She flew for several months until she found an unfamiliar island that looked oddly in a shape of a dragon. Hmm. Her wings were so tired that she more or less crash landed into the Rainforest Kingdom. Nighttide was later found by a gang of RainWings and was brought into the village hospital. She woke up to a bunch of RainWings staring at her, awed. Nighttide never saw any dragons like them before, with their vibrant, changing colors. But then they started speaking. All Nighttide heard was a series of snarls and grunts. She didn't understand. Was it possible? Could they be speaking in a different language? Growing up, Nighttide learned to speak Dragonese, the language that all the Night Furies spoke (go here to learn more about this language). With a little help from the RainWings, Nighttide finally learned a new language: Dragon. The following months she learned all the tribe names and everything about Pyrrhia. She knew that in Dragon, her name was Nighttide, so she went by that. She currently resides in the Rainforest Kingdom, yet she loves to explore so isn’t home that much. Personality Nighttide is crazy, speaks her mind, and can be bit violent at times (with words, not physically). As a young dragonet, she was loud and outgoing. After being separated from her family, she went through a depression phase, and at one point it went so bad she didn’t want to live anymore. Nighttide then realized there is still hope in finding a new home, friends and life. Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Dragonsonas Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+